Code: LOVE
by Tamara Akatsutsumi
Summary: Code: Unknown. "Love" found.


**_Code: L.O.V.E_**

La pantalla de su "casa" se había encendido. Un nuevo día había comenzado.

Se encontraba rodeado de otros Sprites.

 _Brick, Boomer, Himeko, Mandy, Brandy, Ace, Takaaki, Dexter_.

Pero lo que más le encantaba a él era la hora de la salida de la preparatoria de Townsville. Desde el lugar en donde se encontraba la máquina de juegos a la cual él y los otros Sprites llamaban "casa" se podía ver un reloj que le indicaba la hora en la cual ella iría a jugar.

Porque él, Butch, y los demás, eran solo pixeles de un videojuego musical.

Y no entendía porque siempre aquella azabache de ojos esmeralda lo escogía a él. Su material de juego era sencillo; una guitarra. Nada comparado al micrófono de Himeko o al de Ace, o a la batería de Brick, ni mucho menos al teclado de Boomer, pero ella feliz jugando con él y él era feliz cuando ella lo escogía.

 _Error code: 3. "Sadness" not found._

¿Cómo es posible que alguien como yo pueda sentir?

Es decir, se supone que no soy más que un sprite en un juego. Los sprites no tienen sentimientos. Somos prácticamente máquinas.

Pero déjame decirte que empecé a sentir algo llamado "tristeza" y eso fue porque habías dejado de ir a la sala de juegos.

¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué no vienes? ¿Ya me olvidaste?

Pues quiero que sepas que yo nunca te olvidaré. No a la chica con la cual hacía grandes combos en la guitarra. Tú tocabas y yo seguía tu ritmo. _Eras maravillosa._

Pero... Un día te vi entrar con un chico. Lo llamaste Mitch. ¿Quién es él?

Al parecer es un chico un tanto popular. Entrabas con él de la mano y las chicas que se hallaban en el lugar te veían mal. Si tan solo fuese real, te hubiese defendido de sus miradas.

¿Y adivina qué? Volviste a dejar de venir.

 _Error code: 36. "Pain" not found._

 _An error occurred while trying to execute the command._ _Please, retry later._

Días más tarde, apareciste frente a mí.

Sinceramente no tenía ganas de nada. Pero verte ahí me devolvía un poco las energías.

Esta vez estabas diferente. Tenías un poco hinchados los ojos, tu cabello se veía más alborotado que de costumbre, y tus bellos orbes esmeraldas no brillaban. No sonreías, tu energía al tocar era muy baja. Algunas pequeñas gotitas empezaron a juntarse en tus ojos. No pudiste seguirme el ritmo aunque yo trataba de ir al tuyo, mis códigos no me dejaban actuar más lento.

Perdiste la partida.

 _Error code: 67. "Anger" not found._

El gran letrero de "Game Over" apareció en la pantalla. Y yo no era capaz de soltarte alguna de mis patéticas frases, porque no quería, porque no merecías eso.

Luche lo más que pude para que las palabras no salieran. Mi sprite estaba frente a ti, mientras tú me mirabas confundida, esperando algún sermón de desaprobación. Pero no, solo pude mantenerme frente a ti, prestándote toda la atención que te merecías en esos precisos instantes.

Sabía perfectamente que me quedaba poco tiempo, así que como pude, sonreí tímidamente y te salude con la mano antes de que todo se volviera negro y después de que segundos más tarde apareciera bajo la pantalla, aun mirándote.

Tu mirada estaba perdida sobre el ahora menú del juego que se veía en la pantalla.

Pero como siempre, tenías que irte, así que te giraste y te fuiste, como cada vez que venías a jugar.

 _Error code: 92. "Fear" not found._

No había pasado mucho desde que la pantalla se apagó, indicándonos que era hora de ir a "dormir"

Pero se volvió a encender, y no era la sala de juegos. Era un lugar más vacío. Con solo una mesa, un foco y herramientas. _Nos iban a desmantelar._

Y me preguntaba si había sido por mi culpa. Por querer hacerte sentir bien. Puede que no hayas sido tú la que reportó el juego, pero lo que ahora importaba es que empezaba a sentir algo nuevo. Miedo.

No te volvería a ver. Y no quería eso, era lo que menos quería.

 _Error code: 75. "Grief" not found._

No sé cuántos días llevo aquí, ¿Tal vez una semana?

Siempre es lo mismo, dos hombres se acercan a la máquina, hablan entre ellos y se van, cerrando la pequeña puerta de madera de los controles.

Estoy sentado frente a la pantalla con un gran dolor punzante en el pecho. Comienzo a "extrañarte" y cada recuerdo de nosotros tocando la guitarra llega a mí. Estoy aburrido de esto. Porque no puedo verte o tan siquiera tocar mi preciado instrumento.

Abrazo mis rodillas recargando mi cabeza en ellas. He sido capaz de ponerle nombre a mis emociones y afirmar el que ya les había puesto a algunas como la tristeza y el enfado.

No creo ser el único que haya experimentado tales emociones. Los demás sprites también han estado actuando raro, como si se hubiesen dado cuenta de que sus emociones siempre estuvieron ahí y ellos no sabían.

Boomer no deja de andar suspirando por todos lados. Brick constantemente está enfadado. ¿Quién no lo estaría?

Himeko ha comenzado a ser insoportable, junto con Mandy y Brandy.

Entrecierro los ojos al notar que la pantalla se enciende levemente. Es muy temprano, ¿qué nos harán ahora?

El panorama es el mismo. La mesa, las paredes, el foco, las herramientas en la mesa, todo es igual. Uno de los hombres se acerca a las herramientas y luego a la máquina, donde el otro hombre se encuentra.

Los puedo ver hablando, pero el cristal amortigua sus voces. Creo que están peleando, no puedo decirlo con exactitud. Se acercan a la máquina luego de unos minutos y comienzan a mover cosas en lo que ellos llaman panel de control.

Varias ondas recorren el ambiente, distorsionando todo. La mayoría de los personajes se descomponen y recomponen cuando las ondulaciones los alcanzan, y la atmósfera se vuelve pesada. Se pueden apreciar diferentes cambios en los sprites, tales como un vestido bastante colorido para Himeko, pecas en la cara de Boomer y una gorra en la cabeza pelirroja de Brick. Algo me recorre de pies a cabeza, algo completamente nuevo.

 _Error code: 93. "Curiosity" not found._

Así como esa nueva sensación me recorre, uno de los sujetos parece notarla, le dice algo al otro y luego ambos se encogen de hombros. Y una gran duda me asalta, ¿Acaso tú también puedes ver mis cambios de humor y emociones?

Entonces, algo me sacude violentamente. Un fuerte dolor me atraviesa de pies a cabeza, como si algo se me clavase en la piel. Después todo se vuelve negro para mí.

De repente, todo se detiene.

Levanto la mirada confuso.

No puede ser, creo que estoy soñando.

Tu figura se recorta en la opacidad de la pantalla "apagada"

Me sonríes y mi corazón late velozmente.

Secas unos pequeños pixeles que salen ahora de tus ojos.

Otro latido, más fuerte, más veloz.

Me pongo de pie y quedamos frente a frente.

Una sonrisa se mantiene en tu rostro.

Nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo, y unos cuadraditos azulados recorren nuestras mejillas.

 _Code: Unknown. "Love" found._

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada, esta historia sería una adaptación de "Código "Amor" encontrado" un fanfic de WattPad. Aquí les dejo el link para que se pasen. story/71642829-c%C3%B3digo-%27%27amor%27%27-encontrado-fnafhs-one-shot

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
